A Room With Music
by Specks52
Summary: Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Quinn are all rooming together in NY. What will happen when these roommates can't take it anymore? Established Faberry and Brittana
1. Night One

**Hey everyone. For those of you who don't know it is Somebody Fic This Week at Lima Designs on tumblr and I have found a prompt that I'm willing to pursue. Shout out to the Lima Designs ladies for bringing this one to us all and I am going to enjoy writing this one. I won't say for sure how many chapters its going to have but i promise you guys will enjoy every second of it.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**A Room With Music Prologue **

"Ladies we are officially moved in" Santana said putting the last box on the pile to be thrown away. Brittany handed her a beer and she sat on the beanbag chair next to her. Quinn and Rachel were on a blanket adjacent to them.

"We really should get some furniture" Rachel said looking around the empty living room. The apartment wasn't fancy or anything; just your standard two bedroom apartment. The four of them were really good friends from high school back in Lima and when Rachel and Quinn told their best friends they were moving to New York that got the ball rolling for them to make the move as well.

The idea of not having to break up the 15 year old friendship and be separated from each other was a relief for them all and finding an apartment that they would be comfortable enough in was an added plus.

"What's the matter Rach, blankets and beanbags aren't good enough for you?" Brittany asked laughing at her ridiculousness. Rachel rolled her eyes and took a swig of beer.

"What are we doing on our first night in NYC?" Quinn asked changing the subject. Rachel shrugged as did Brittany.

"Dancing"

"Dinner"

"Movies"

"Aren't you guys tired though?" Quinn asked putting her arm around Rachel.

"Don't be a stick in the mud Quinn. How often do you get to move to New York for the first time on your own I might add. We must celebrate it, the best we can" Rachel said

Quinn closed her eyes "Fine! Dinner then dancing"

"I'm cooking dinner" Brittany said running to the kitchen. Santana looked at them both and shook her head.

"Its your turn Rach" she said looking at Rachel. Ever since they were kids Brittany liked to try these crazy things for dishes and whenever she did it alone they always ended with something on fire. Rachel groaned and walked to the kitchen.

"Look at the four of us…here in New York. I've known and loved you 3 all my life Quinn but I never thought we would get here" Santana said

"I know me either but you must admit things worked out pretty well for us all"

"And they can only get better from here" Santana said clinking her beer with Quinn's

**Its short I know but more to come soon. **

**Specks :)**


	2. Call It What You Want

**Hey I loved the response I've been getting for this story and the reviews. Here's the first chapter and they will be getting longer as the girls go into their separate lives. Shout out to Lima Designs and more to come soon. Any mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance. **

******DISCLAIMER (because I forgot to add one before): these characters are not mine I'm just playing with them.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**A Room With Music Chapter 1**

"Oh I love that song" Rachel closing the door behind her.

"Don't I know it" Brittany said still shimmying around the room. She was home alone and having a bit of a dance party before the girl got home. Rachel dropped her bag and books on the blanket and ran over to Brittany. They boy started dancing around one another to the sounds of Foster The People's Call it what you want.

"How was orientation?" Brittany asked twirling Rachel around.

"It was kinda boring but whatever, I'm just glad to be home" she replied kicking her shoes off in the dancing process. The second one went flying towards the open door that was now occupied by Quinn.

"Ouch!" she screamed "What the hell Rach" she said closing the door behind her. Rachel danced up to her and kissed her chastely.

"Sorry about that my love"

Quinn rolled her eyes going into the kitchen with the groceries leaving Rachel and Brittany to whatever they were doing. She had a pretty uninteresting day and wanted to change that somehow.

"Girls how about we go to Central Park before dinner?" she asked through the door. Brittany's lack of pants was fixed as she pulled the shorts over her underwear and took her phone out the pocket. She did some typing as Rachel changed into shorts as well and Quinn grabbed a blanket in case they ended up sitting around there.

"San was on the way home but she'll meet us there instead" she said turning the music off and looking for something.

Rachel stepped out in a completely different outfit and tossed Quinn the backpack with the blanket. They both stopped to watch Brittany.

"Dude what are you looking for?" Rachel asked

"My phone" she said

Both pairs of eyes started looking around with her and Rachel took the phone off the beanbag and handed it to her.

"You'll lose your head if we let you" Quinn said laughing

"Bite me" Brittany replied grabbing her keys and stuffing them into her pocket.

* * *

**That Night**

"I still can't believe we're here" Quinn said rolling in bed to face her girlfriend.

"I know what you mean. I wanted to be here from the time we were kids and your mom brought us here for the first time. I fell in love with this place and now we're all here" Rachel said looking at the ceiling.

"Think the four of us will make it?" Quinn asked

"I think that the next four years of college will be more than a little exciting and the four of us are going to take New York by storm. I think that all four of us being here together was the best idea in the history of ideas"

"Agreed, plus I'm pretty sure our parents think this place was a bargain for the four of us" Quinn said.

"Yeah as long as you and Santana don't fight we should all be golden" Rachel said yawning. Quinn turned the light off and pulled Rachel closer to her.

"I don't make any promises" she said kissing her goodnight.

**More to come soon. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Specks :)**


	3. Bad Day

**New Chapter. Unedited so sorry. Tell me what you think though. Shout out to all the alerts and reviews and of course Lima Designs **

**Happy Reading :) **

**A Room With Music Chapter 2**

**Rachel and Santana**

"Rach what is it?" Santana asked with concern. She stepped out of her Introduction to Psychology class when her phone started to ring. Normally she wouldn't entertain doing such a thing but after the 2nd time, she knew Rachel needed her. The girl on the other end of the phone sniffled again.

"Rach?" Santana prodded again.

"It was horrible" Rachel said in the softest voice she could muster.

"What was honey, talk to me" Santana said leaning against the wall where on the other side her teacher was probably giving out their coursework sheets.

"Carmen Tibideaux's class was okay but Cassandra July hates me. She-she" Rachel trailed off. "I can't do this San" she said in a soft voice

Santana rubbed her hand through her hair and sighed.

"Listen to me Rach; this is just the first day. Teachers are supposed to be mean to you on the first day so they can see what you're made off. You are the best singer we had in Lima and you are an amazing dancer, we all know this but now you need to show it. Go back in there and prove it to them that they did an amazing job choosing you to attend NYADA. Show them the talent that I see" Santana said

Rachel blew her nose making Santana make a disgusted noise and waited patiently for her to be finished.

"What time is your last class today?" Santana asked

"I'm done, I'm going to the public library now" Rachel replied

Santana looked at her watch realizing that her class was almost finished.

"Okay I have to go back to class but I'll meet you in an hour are so, we can have lunch before my next class okay?" she insisted.

Rachel agreed and hung up the phone.

* * *

**Santana and Quinn**

Santana hung up the phone and walked back into the class when she was stopped by the professor.

"You! See me after class" he said pointing to her. The entire class looked at her and she slipped quietly back into her seat and ducked her head from embarrassment.

Class ended 5 minutes later and students started to file out of the room. Santana headed to the front of the class where Dr. Albert and his Teaching Assistant stood. Santana timidly walked up to Dr. Albert as he turned to her.

"What's your name?" he asked her

"S-Santana Lopez" she answered tightening the grip on her backpack.

"Miss Lopez you will do well to know that in my class tardiness is unaccepted" he started she was about to explain that she wasn't late when he interrupted "That being said, interrupting my class by walking in and out is also unacceptable. Will we have this problem again?" he asked looking through his papers and packing them up.

"N-no sir, I had a family emergency" she lied, though in her mind it wasn't a complete fib.

He looked at her now. "Is anyone sick, dying or dead?" he asked stopping his moving.

"Well no but – "

"You have no excuses then, don't let it happen again Miss Lopez; you can go" he said waving her away. Santana looked at the middle aged man tempted to tell him something but refrained not wanting to be anymore on his bad side.

She reached the door when a voice sounded behind her.

"Don't take it too personally, it means he likes you" the blonde girl said holding the door open for her. Santana smiled walking through the door.

"Is he always like that?" she asked the girl who was now walking with her.

"With those he thinks may have an inch of potential just by looking them, yes. Though I will warn you, prepare to be ridden pretty hard in his class. He may see potential in you but he's gonna push you past your limits until you don't even remember when you couldn't reach a goal. I'm Tristan by the way" the girl said holding her hand out.

Santana looked at the girl confused taking her hand as she laughed. "I'm named after my grandfather, he died the day I was born" she explained shaking Santana's hand.

"Santana, I'm named after me" she said shrugging. Tristan took some papers out of her folder and handed them to Santana.

"Well it was nice meeting you. Here are your coursework sheets Santana and I look forward to seeing more of you in this class" Tristan said winking one of her green eyes and turning to head in the next direction.

Santana looked at the sheet while she dialed a number.

"I can't talk right now" Quinn whispered into the phone.

"Yeah okay, I'm going off campus to meet Rachel she was crying earlier. She's fine so don't worry but I'll see you for drama class later" she said ending the call.

* * *

**Quinn and Brittany**

Quinn closed her phone believing when Santana said that Rachel was fine but wanting to know for herself. She quickly packed up her stuff and walked out of the library where she called Santana and found out where she was.

"I told you not to worry" Santana said as Quinn walked up to her. Quinn rolled her eyes and they walked to the bus stop. Santana told her what happened with Rachel and she sighed taking her phone out. She was about to call her when Santana stopped her.

"We're going to see her soon, just chill. She's in the library surrounded by books. She'll be fine"

Quinn put her phone away and closed her eyes.

"Is is me or are first days pretty confusing. I went into the wrong classroom twice while classes were going on, got hit on by jocks and geeks, invited to 3 rush parties and I'm pretty sure the librarian wanted to burn me at the alive for using my phone in the library" Quinn said

Santana snickered and sat on the bench at the bus stop.

"I know what you mean. I pretty much just got torn apart by a teacher for walking out of his class" she replied.

"Remember when we used to be at the top of the social heap?" Quinn asked putting her head on Santana's

Santana sighed. "Those were the days"

Quinn and Santana were separated on the bus, sitting a couple of seats apart. She played the music on her phone when it stopped to ring.

"Hey Brit Brit. What are you doing?"

"Quinn, I need a drink" she said sounding exasperated.

"Why what's wrong?" Quinn asked

"All the courses I need to take for my first semester are full and I can't be overridden to join them unless the professors sign off on it"

"Fuck" Quinn said apologizing to the elderly woman next to her.

"I have to meet with all of them tomorrow so I'm free for the rest of the day. What are you doing?"

"San and I are going to meet Rach at the public library. It seems we're all having fucked up first days. How soon can you meet us there?" she asked her friend on the phone who just cursed some random person for walking into her.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. I'll call Rach. I can honestly say I miss Lima"

"Who would've thought any of us would say that" Quinn said laughing into the phone at the irony of the situation.

**Next chapter might have a fight in it, not too sure yet.**

**Specks :)**


	4. Announcement

**Announcement**

Hey everyone, I won't be updating for a while. I need a break from writing and that includes updates. I've been going through some stuff lately, I rather not get into it but I'll work it out and be back. I am not sure when I'll be back but I'll be back soon, I promise. When I am back I will take this down and do some updates. Sorry, about making you all wait for updates. Hopefully things work out and I can feel better, well enough to write again.

Stay safe everyone and thanks for all the reviews and stuff. I appreciate it all, be happy and always smile.


End file.
